nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Arnold!
|image = Hey Arnold! logo.svg |genre = Comedy-Drama Slice-of-life Animated series |creator = Craig Bartlett |starring = Toran Caudell Phillip Van Dyke Alex D. Linz Spencer Klein Jamil W. Smith Francesca Marie Smith Justin Shenkarow Christopher P. Walberg Christopher Castile Jarrett Lennon Benjamin Diskin Sam Gifaldi Anndi McAfee Olivia Hack Dan Castellaneta Tress MacNeille Craig Bartlett Maurice LaMarche |theme_music_composer = |opentheme = |country = United States |no_seasons = 5 |no_episodes = 100 (185 segments) |producer = Rachel Lipman Steve Viksten Joseph Purdy Joe Ansolabehere Michelle Lamoreaux |executive_producer = Mary Harrington Craig Bartlett |runtime = 24–46 minutes |company = Snee-Oosh, Inc. Nickelodeon Animation Studios |picture_format = 480i (SDTV) |audio_format = Stereo |first_aired = October 7, 1996 |last_aired = June 8, 2004 |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = |nick_name = hey-arnold |imdb_id = 0115200 |tv.com_summary =}} Hey Arnold! is a Nicktoon created by Craig Bartlett for Nickelodeon, which ran from 1996 to 2004. The show's premise focuses on a fourth grader named Arnold who lives with his grandparents in a large city. Episodes center on his experiences navigating big city life while dealing with the problems he and his friends encounter, including urban legends. The show spun off a theatrical film, Hey Arnold!: The Movie (which was actually originally produced as a 3-part episode), and an made-for-TV movie, Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (which, ironically, was supposed to originally be a theatrical film). History Animator Craig Bartlett graduated from Anacortes High School and obtained a degree in communications from The Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington. During high school and college, he studied painting and sculpture at the Museum Art School in Portland, and his first job after college was at Will Vinton Productions, a claymation house. Originally, Bartlett intended to become a painter "in the 19th-century sense", but he became interested in animation during a trip to Italy. In 1987, while working on Pee-wee's Playhouse, he created claymation cutaways about a character named Penny and her friend Arnold. Six years later, Bartlett was teamed up with five writers from Rugrats to develop animation projects for Nickelodeon. These meetings were generally difficult and the writers became frustrated; Bartlett recalled: "Our ideas were OK, but such a large and motley group couldn't get far at pitch meetings. Network execs got migraines just counting us coming in the door." As a last resort, Bartlett played the "Penny" tapes, intending to highlight the Penny character. However, the executives were more impressed by Arnold, despite him being a minor character. Synopsis The show stars fourth grader Arnold, a boy who lives with his paternal grandparents, Phil and Gertrude, proprietors of the Sunset Arms boarding house, in the fictional city of Hillwood. In each episode, Arnold often helps a schoolmate solve a personal problem, or encounters a predicament of his own. The show also frequently focuses on Arnold's classmate, Helga, who often treats Arnold cruelly and bullies him constantly. However, a recurring theme of the show is the fact that Helga only pretends to dislike Arnold to hide the fact that she has possessed a profound, Shakespearean-in-magnitude love for him for years. Cast and Characters Episodes Home media Videos File:Hey Arnold! Bumper|Bumper Nicksclusive Hey Arnold! Part 1 The Splat|Nicksclusive #1 Nicksclusive Hey Arnold! Part 2 The Splat|Nicksclusive #2 External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/heyarnold/ Hey Arnold! area on nick.com] * * [http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/craig.shtml The Unofficial Hey Arnold! Site] * [http://www.hey-arnold.com/ Hey Arnold! fanpage by Don Del Grande] * [http://www.heyarnold.com/ Hey Arnold! The Movie area on nick.com] * * RetroJunk Section * ''Hey Arnold!'' Wiki de:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Nicktoons Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Cancelled shows Category:1990s premieres Category:2000s endings